My Tough Girl
by TwilightGirl29
Summary: My name is Bella Swan well actually Isabella Swan, you could say I have a 'robot' leg cause it all metal and the doctor surgically put it in but I have to get it to changed so its not too short. I lost my entire right leg to a childhood accident that included a lawn mower. (summary PART OF THE STORY)


My Tough Girl

By TwilightGirl29

CH.1: The day I got my tattoo of hope

My name is Bella Swan well actually Isabella Swan, you could say I have a robot leg cause it all metal and the doctor surgically put it in but I have to get it to changed so its not too short. I lost my entire right leg to a childhood accident that included a lawn mower. My father blames himself but I reassure him it wasn't. "Bella its time to get up" Charlie says and helps me up. I hate wearing anything that shows my metal leg, its very thin but not too thin but its certainly not thick. Life has its challenges. I grab some clothes and my plastic cast bag for my 'leg'.

"Hey Dad can I get a tattoo please, It'll give us some more hope." I ask him "Sure Bells anything for you" He says "Thanks" I yell back and go into the bathroom where I strip myself of my clothes and put the bag on my leg and zip it up with the two zippers until it around my leg then I wrap the plastic bag around it self and buckle it. It was very important that I didnt get it wet and then it would rust, then I couldnt walk.

I start the hot water and I step under it which the tub has a bath chair in it so I could sit down cause plastic can be very slipperly when wet. I sit down on it and put shampoo in my hair and rub it in then I grab onto the handle to hold on to it then I stand up and I start to wash out the shampoo with one hand then I repeat until I get out. I get out carefully and sit on the toilet. I try to unzip the bag but I cant its stuck. I put my boyshorts on and hold the towel to my chest.

"Dad!" I yell and he comes in "Its stuck I cant get it off" I said panicking "Is okay just calm down" He says and raises the leg of my boyshorts up and grabs onto the zippers and tugs on it a few times before the bag comes off. "Thanks" I said and he leaves and I put my loose jeans on and then my knee- length socks I pull my pant legs back over them. Then I put on my bra and then a Dark blue tanktop with a black jacket vest. I get into my truck and head off for school.

"Hey beautiful" Mike says to me as I walking into school "Mike knock it off, you already have a girlfriend" I said and push him away. I grab an apple, a bagel, and a bottle of water and I sit down at an empty table and everyone gasps but I ingore them and then someone clears their throat. I look up and see 5 beautiful pale kids "Can I help you" I said "This is our table" The blonde girl sneers "Well I have never seen any you before" I said "We just got here last week" The guy with sex hair says "Well that explains it since I was in the hospital all last week" I said and I get up "Your fault if I dont stay hydrated" I leave with only my bagel.

I munch on it knowning I wont have time to get another water bottle. The bell rings as soon as Im done and I look back at the table and mywater bottle is gone. I sigh and head to my locker for my biology stuff. I sit down in my regular seat "What do you think your doing?" The sex hair guy says "This is my seat" I said. He sits down next to me "Swan meet Cullen, he'll be your partner for the rest of the year" Banner says "Swan as in Chief Swan?" Cullen asks "Yep thats me daughter of Charlie Swan" I said "Adoptive son of Dr. Carlisle Cullen" He says.

"Oh god" I mutter "What?" He asks "He just became my doctor this morning cause my old retired last night" I said and look away 'Why would you need a personal doctor?" He asks "No talking Class" Banner says and I sigh in relief.

EPOV

"Carlisle, I need info on one of your patients" I ask "Edward you know thats confidental and what patient?" He asks "Last name is Swan" I said "Forget that I ever asked" He says and walks off.

BPOV

*AFTER THE TATTOO SHOP*

I had gotten a tattoo on my lower back that says _Give us hope_ "Dad Im going jogging" I yell. I have baggy sweat pants, a tanktop and light jacket with a pair of cushion filled shoes and knee high socks.


End file.
